


Snowy Days

by HanaHimus



Series: Poly Ships Universe Alteration [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Snow Day, So many characters I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different families deal with snowy days in different ways. Everything from snowball fights to feigning utter ignorance to the fact there is snow are possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Days

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I wrote a big oneshot like this and, hey, there are new KNB poly ships so why not.

“Come on Daikicchi! Come outside with Tetsuyacchi and I!” Ryouta called from the door, snow falling off his blond hair.

“Why would I do that? It’s cold as hell.” Daiki replied, shivering as the cold air hit him.

“Why…? Tetsuyacchi made a snow angel and it’s adorable, you should come see it.” The blond replied. “At least come look at it.”

Daiki rolled his eyes with a sigh. There was no way Ryouta was just going to let him stay in the warmth of his house, was there?

“Fine, let me just go get my jacket and boots…” He mumbled, turning away.

As he walked to the coat closet, he swore that he could hear his husband laughing quietly.

“Okay, ready.” He said, throwing the coat and his boots on.

“This way~” Ryouta laughed, skipping towards wherever the snow angel was.

“This better be as adorable as you--”

Daiki was cut off as a snowball nailed him in the back of the head.

“Good shot, Tetsuyacchi!” Ryouta laughed. “We got him!”

“You’re saying this was all in an attempt to nail me in the head with a snowball?” The blue haired man asked, glaring at his husband.

“Bingo~” Ryouta said with a grin. “Pretty funny right?”

“Not at all!” Daiki snapped. “It’s--”

“Actually, I think it’s pretty hilarious, Daiki.” Tetsuya said, throwing another snowball at his husband’s head. “You should’ve seen the look on your face.”

“Testu!”

“See Daikicchi? You’re the only one who doesn’t find it pretty funny.” Ryouta said.

“You’re both assholes…” He mumbled in reply, kneeling over in the snow. “That’s not funny at all.”

“Sure it is.” Ryouta replied, turning away. “You wouldn’t come out with us so it’s pretty--hey!”

Ryouta gripped his head, turning around and frowning at Daiki. Had he really just thrown a snowball?

“You know what, you’re right, it is pretty fun.” Daiki said with a grin.

“Not this time!” The blond yelled. “This time it’s just--”

Another snowball nailed him in the side of the face.

“Not you too, Tetsuyacchi!”

 

-

 

Reo had been expecting to spend the entire day inside, curled up under a blanket read or watching a movie. He hadn’t been expecting to be standing on his porch, shivering through his winter coat, watching Kotarou attempt to build a snowman.

“Kotarou, this isn’t the right snow for that.” Reo called. “It’s too soft, you need firmer snow.”

“Oh come on, I just want to try one more time!” The blond yelled back. “Just one more try! Don’t move, okay?”

Reo sighed. Sometimes he swore he felt more like a babysitter than a husband. Still, at least Kotarou was finding the snow enjoyable.

“I’ll give you another half hour, Kotarou, then we’re going inside, or, at least I am!” The black haired man finally replied.

At least it was relaxing just standing out there without any loud-mouthed gorilla to ruin it--

Reo barely held in a yelp when he felt a kiss on the back of his neck, cutting off his train of thought.

“Mornin’...” Eikichi mumbled, his face still pressed into Reo’s neck.

Well, there went any hope of the loud-mouthed gorilla not ruining it….

“Can you alert me of your presence next time?” Reo asked. “You almost gave me a heart attack--Why are you only in a robe?”

“Didn’t feel like putting anything else on.” Eikichi replied with a yawn, finally pulling his head away from Reo's neck.

“You're going to catch a cold, go put something on.” He replied, crossing his arms.

“I’ll be fine.” Eikichi replied, wrapping his arms around Reo’s waist. “I’ll just borrow some of your body heat.”

“You stupid muscle-headed gorilla!”

Eikichi laughed. “Thank you!”

“That’s never a compliment!” Kotarou called from the yard with a frown. “Will you ever learn that.”

Eikichi shrugged, saying nothing in reply.

“Go put something on.” Reo repeated after a moment. “I’m not going to take care of you if you catch a cold.”

“Fine then.” Eikichi shrugged, moving back towards the house, taking Reo with him.

“Hey!” Kotarou exclaimed upon noticing. “Not fair! Come back here!”

 

-

 

“Kagamin, why are you going outside?” Satsuki asked her husband with a frown.

“I was gonna go shovel the walk…” The redhead replied, rubbing the back of his head.

“Taiga, we’re not going anywhere today, there’s no need to shovel it.” Yukio said, crossing his arms with a frown.

“I still want to shovel it in case someone comes to visit!” Taiga replied. “Like what if Alex came to visit.”  
“We all know she’d just plow right through the snow if she really wanted to see you.” Satsuki replied with a sigh. “Still, if you really want to shovel…”

“You’re not suggesting we just let Taiga go out there and shovel, are you?”

“I am.” She said. “We both know he can be really stubborn.”

Yukio sighed. “Probably a side-effect from his time in America.”

“Can you guys not talk about me like I’m not here?” Taiga asked with a frown. “I mean, I’m still standing in the doorway.”

“Sorry, Kagamin!” The woman replied with a small laugh. “Go ahead and go shovel, we won’t stop you.”  
The redhead nodded, walking out the door and only closing it halfway. Satsuki and Yukio stared for a moment before the black haired man sighed and began throwing on his boots and coats.

“I should go keep an eye on him…”

“Be careful, it’s probably kind of slippery out there!” Satsuki called after him.

“I will!” Yukio called back before closing the door completely and turning to Taiga.

“Oh, Yukio! Why’re you out here?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Just making sure you don’t hurt yourself somehow.” The black haired man replied. “Knowing you, you’d find a way to hurt yourself with the shovel.”

“I wouldn’t find a way to hurt myself with a--”

Taiga let out a yell, slipping on a patch of ice and falling hard on his back.

Yukio sighed. “See, this is what I--”

It didn’t take long for the black haired man to go slipping on the same patch, falling right into Taiga.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who might hurt myself, huh?”

-

“Does he have to leave the door open like that?” Junpei mumbled, looking at his brown haired husband with a frown.

“I guess so.” Riko sighed. “It’s just making everything that much colder, though…”

“I dunno…” Shun began with a smile. “I think it’s kind of...ice.”

“You did not just make an ice pun.” Riko groaned. “Oh my god.”

“Just die!”

Teppei glanced over at Junpei’s yell, eye’s lighting up with some sort of idea.

“Hey, why don’t you guys come and sit with me?” He said, a smile spreading onto his face. “The cool air is nice.”

“I don’t know, Teppei…” Riko began. “I mean, it’s pretty cool even right here, right at the door might be too much.”

Junpei and Shun mumbled words of agreement and turned their heads away from their husband.  
Teppei frowned. “Oh come on you guys, it’s not that bad!”

“It is pretty bad, though.” Shun replied. “I mean...we didn’t even have time to prepare for this snow.”

“Still, it’s not that cold overall.” Teppei replied. “Sure it’s a little sudden…”

“Teppei, it’s freezing out there.” Junpei said. “Actually, if you want to get technical a few degrees below freezing.”

“Really? It seems just a little chilly to me.” The brown haired man replied.

“That’s because you radiate body heat.” His wife replied, standing and moving to him. “Unlike the rest of us, you never seem to get cold.”

Teppei frowned, seemingly getting lost in thought for a moment. The other three almost had to hope he was giving up on the whole getting them to sit with him.

Instead, though, he grabbed Riko by the arm and dragged her down into his lap with a laugh.

“Teppei! What do you think you’re doing?”

“Well, if I give off so much body heat you can all just take turns sitting here with me while I hold you!” He replied with a smile. “That’ll work, right~?”

-

“I’m going to work, I’ll see you both later.” Seijuurou called from the door and both his husbands sighed.

“Uh-huh!” Kazunari called back. “See you soon, sweetie.”

“Don’t get too cold.” Shintarou added on and soon after the door shut.

“So Shin-chan, how long do you think it’ll be until Sei-chan’s back in the house and shivering?” The black haired man asked a moment of silence, moving out of the kitchen where he was previously stationed.

“I’d say he’ll make it to his car before turning around today.” Shintarou replied,  not looking up from the paper in his hands. “Maybe the end of the walk if windchill makes it bad enough.”

“So about a minute at worst and two at best?” Kazunari gave a laugh. “Man, you have so much faith in him.”  
“You were the one who asked, Kazunari.”

“True enough.” He replied with a sigh. “Why does Sei-chan think he’ll actually get anything done on days like this? He gets way too cold way too fast.”

“That’s just how Seijuurou is,” Shintarou began, “he’s always feels the need to work even if it’s not the best conditions for him to.”

“I almost want to say I don’t agree...but you’re right.” Kazunari sighed. “He really needs to take a break some time--”

The door opened, cutting Kazunari off short.

“Oh, you’re back Seijuurou.” The green haired man said, glancing up from his paper.

“What a surprise.” Kazunari snorted. “Thought for sure you’d make it to work today.”

“Don’t...make fun of me…” The redhead forced out through clattering teeth. “I just… didn’t dress properly for the cold…”

“Uh-huh, sure Sei-chan.” Kazunari opened his arms wide. “How about you come warm up some?”

“I should really get some work done in my home office…” Seijuurou replied, going to move past his husband to only instead fall into him at the last minute.

“Change your mind, did you?” The black haired man laughed, throwing the two of them into Shintarou’s lap. “Looks like there won’t be much done today, after all.”

-

Chihiro was just about out the door when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. If the usual sounds like that told him anything, it was probably Shuuzou, wasn’t it?

“Chihiro you can’t be thinking about going out in that snow!” Shigehiro exclaimed, alerting the grey haired man to his presence.

Great, just what he needed: both husbands keeping him from going out.

“It’s just a little snow, I can still make it too work.” He said after a moment.

“It’s still too much for you to be going out in it.” Shuuzou replied with a frown. “Close the door and come back inside.”

“We need the money, Shuuzou.”

“Not so much that you need to risk your life in the snow!” Shigehiro replied in place of their black haired husband.

“...You’re not letting me out no matter what I say, right?” Chihiro asked.

That was usually what happened when there was bad weather, at least. They’d nag him until he closed the door and stayed inside.

“Exactly!” Shigehiro said, placing his hands on his hips with a frown.

“Now close the door, it’s getting cold in here.” Shuuzou added, despite seeming perfectly fine with the temperature.

“Fine then, I know when I can’t win.” Chihiro mumbled, taking a step back and closing the door.

“Good! I was worried you were actually going to go out into that!” The orange haired man exclaimed, running forward and throwing his arms around his husband.

Did Shigehiro really think he’d do that? He’d never done it before, he was always outnumbered in those matters and had no choice but to give in. If anything, he should be the one worried about never winning.

“Please let go of me.”

“Huh? Oh, sure.” Shigehiro removed his arms with a grin. “Sorry about that Chihiro, I forget you’re not the biggest on physical affection sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” Shuuzou asked. “More like most of the time.”

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad--”

“It is, Shigehiro.” Chihiro replied, cutting his husband off. “It’s alright though, I guess it’s just another thing to love about you.”

-

Kouki began to shiver just looking out the window. Why had it had to snow that day of all days? He’d been planning on doing some yard work…

“Is… is something wrong Kouki? You usually only shake when you’re scared…” Ryou asked, looking over at his husband from his place on their couch.

“No… no I’m fine, just gettin cold even looking outside, is all.” Kouki replied, waving his hands in dismissal.

“I-I shouldn’t have assumed you were scared, I’m sorry!” Ryou wailed in reply, standing and bowing to his husband.

“You know, you had a point, Kouki usually only shakes in fear. No reason to apologize.” Shouichi said, seemingly glancing to his husbands.

Instead of Ryou stopping his sorries, though, he simply turned to his other husband and continued.

Shouichi and Kouki shared a look before turning back to Ryou. It could be hard getting him out of the apologies once he got going…

“Hey Ryou, let’s go sit you down with your manga, huh?” Shouichi finally said, standing up and putting his arm around Ryou’s shoulders. “Let you work for a while.”

“A-alright.” The brown haired man gave a small nod. “I-I’m really sorry about assuming things, Kouki--”

“No! No, it’s alright, really.” Kouki replied, giving his husband a small smile.

“I-If you say so…” Ryou mumbled before being whisked off my Shouichi towards his manga studio.

Kouki sighed, looking back out the window. Man, it really did make him cold just looking out the window. It hadn’t even started snowing too long ago and there was already so much…

“I guess the yard work is going to have to wait, then…”

“Guess so.” Shouichi said, coming up behind Kouki, making the smaller man jump. “There are plenty of other things to do right now, though.”

“I guess so.” Kouki sighed. “The house could use some cleaning.”

Shouichi chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kouki. “I was thinking more along the lines of finding ways to stay warm, Kouki.”

“O-oh that works too…”

-

By the time Makoto had had his morning coffee and was actually awake, he was utterly confused.

The source of his confusion was from the closed blinds. Tatsuya never closed them, be it rain or shine.

“Tatsuya, what the hell’s going on?” He called from the kitchen to the living room where he was sure his husband was hiding.

“There was snow! Atsushi and I didn’t want to look at it so we closed the blinds!” Tatsuya called back in reply.

“Really?” He moved out to the living room, glaring at his husbands who were huddled up on the couch.

“Yep.” Atsushi replied with a small nod. “The snow’s annoying, I don’t wanna see it~”

“...You guys did live in Akita, right?” Makoto asked. “Shouldn’t you be used to the snow?”

“You need to remember that I lived in Akita for like...a year and a half and spent most of my life in Los Angeles. I’m more of a sun and sand guy than a snow guy.” Tatsuya replied with a small shrug.

“Besides, being used to the snow doesn’t mean we’ve gotta like it.” Atsushi replied with a pout.

“Are you two serious?”

“Yes, we are Makoto.” Tatsuya replied with a roll of his eyes. “Don’t worry, though. Atsushi doesn’t really mind the snow as much as the cold.”

“He should be used to the cold too!” Makoto replied with a frown.

“Well, he is, he just doesn’t like it.” The other man said.

“Tatsuya--”

“You two are really annoying sometimes, you know~?” Atsushi said, cutting the other men off. “How about Miya-chin just sits down with us and shuts up.”

“No, there’s still things to do when it’s snowy, Atsushi.” Makoto replied, rolling his eyes.

God, sometimes his husbands were too ridiculous for his liking. How he’d ended up with them, he still didn’t know.

Atsushi frowned, grabbing Makoto by the arm and dragging him onto the couch.

“There’s only one thing to do on days like this, Miya-chin~” Atsushi mumbled. “And that’s stay warm~”

 


End file.
